loves rivalry
by Venomsun
Summary: are there better pranksters than Lock,Shock,&Barrel? and what happens when they fall in love. sorry i suck at summaries and tittles! but its a good story! please RR! chapter 16&17 up!
1. PIGGY!

A/N: This story is full of mischief and stupidity, but its good, and by the way my friend helped me write this story so give her some credit.

OOoOoO

By the way no flames. They make me feel bad and sad and…sobs oh yah and mad too so be nice ok…ok.

Wild beautiful ponies grazed in the meadow, but then the lightning struck and…Clank "OW! THAT FRICKEN' HURT!" Shock had been having one of her weirdo preppy dreams again. She was 16 years old; she wore a purple halter-top with black fishnets under it. She wore black pants. Her hair was strait black and still wore her witch hat, which she usually never toke off. Oink, oink, oink. Shock turned to see a pig at her bedside. "Barrel! The fricken' pig is in my fricken' room again! Take it out to take a fricken' piss!" Shock yelled sleepily her eyes barely open. She marched up to Barrels bedroom door and slammed her fist on it. "Oh… ok…" Barrel yawned. He was also 16 like Shock was and wore a lose t-shirt with a skull and cross bones. His pants were baggy and black. His hair was spiked shortly and was navy blue. "Come here piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy." Barrel just kept going on and on while Lock sleepily entered the room. "BARREL!" Lock screamed furisiley.

"Piggy?" Barrel cowardly questioned.

"I DON'T CARE IF THERE IS A PIGGY IN THE HOUSE BARREL! I NEED MY SLEEP! SO SHUT UP!" Lock yelled, "wait we don't have a pig." He was 16 and still as devilish as ever. He always wore something red and he had grown horns to fit his devil features. He (like Barrel) also wore black baggy pants except Locks had chains. And his hair was red like it had always been and the front of his hair was spiked. Shock jumped up on the couch trying to get the pig away from her as she yelled at both of them, "EXCUSE ME BOYS! BUT THERE IS A PIG THAT NEEDS TO PEE! AND…there's something written on it?"

The three surrounded the pig and read what was written in spray paint on the side of it. HAHA YOU SUCK! Signed TMT.

"Who's TMT?" Barrel questioned.

"I don't know." Shock said "but who cares anyway, well get them back. We are the best pranksters of Halloween town if you remember."

"Yah she's right," Lock said as he yawned "we should make up a plan to get this TMT person back, but can we do it in the morning."

"Yah whatever." Shock said as she walked back to her room.

"Wait guys!" Barrel yelled, "Can we keep the piggy?"

"NO!" they both yelled back and slammed their doors.

"Darn." Barrel said to himself and took the pig outside to take a piss.

A/N:I hope you liked my friend and my first chapter, I know its not very long but the chapters will get longer…I think…yah they will I also hope you read the next chapter. In the next chapter you will figure out who TMT are. So please read on! XD oh yah and if your wondering why I explained there every day clothes when it was night its, because I didn't want to explain it later.


	2. captured

A/N: ok so here's the second chapter of my story. In this chapter you find out who TMT are so I hope you like it! Oh yah and also if my chapters are to short I'm sorry just tell me and I will try to fix it. NO FLAMES!

The next day Lock, Shock, and Barrel thought up a plan to get TMT back.

"This is stupid!" Shock said in frustration "we don't even know who TMT is! Why do we even bother! And where the hell is Barrel!" Lock and Shock went to Barrels room to find him looking through a dictionary.

"Barrel what are you doing?" Lock questioned his friend.

"I am trying to figure out what TMT stands for!" Barrel said keeping his eyes glued to the book.

"I didn't even know he could read." Shock whispered to Lock.

"So have you gotten anything yet?" Lock asked.

"No. I'm only on page 3."

"But Barrel," Shock said, "T and M are in the middle of the dictionary." Barrel looked up at her wide-eyed.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed, "I've been reading all night long! How come you didn't tell me!"

"Because we didn't know you were doing this." Lock said trying not to laugh.

"Well screw this!" Barrel said and he threw the dictionary across the room and fell asleep. (You'd be sleepy too if you were reading all night.)

"He's retarded," Lock, said "I swear there's something wrong with him."

That night:

Lock, Shock, and Barrel stayed up that night waiting for TMT to come. Being professional pranksters themselves, they new TMT would strike again.

"Can't…stay…awake…but…I…must!" Barrel said in total exhaustion. Finally he fell asleep snoring like a…well a pig!

"Barrel!" Lock whispered at him, "you have to stay awake! It's your turn to watch out for TMT!"

"Pretty ponies." Shock said in her sleep. Lock looked at her and twitched a couple of times before trying to wake Barrel again.

"Barrel…Barrel? BARREL!" Lock was the only one awake and knowing Barrel (after he got asleep) you should just stop trying even if you tortured a little piggy he wouldn't… well maybe he would open one eye and stare at you menacingly. But anyway that's beside the point. Anyway, sense Lock was the only one awake he was now look out even though Barrel still had 45mins to go.

"He owes me big time for this." He whispered to himself staring out the tree house door. Suddenly he saw not one but three shadowy figures outside starting to T-pee the tree house.

"Shock wake up!" Lock said nudging her awake.

"I LIKE PONNIES!" she yelled and then turned to look at Lock, "did I just say that out loud?"

"Yah you did. Now help me wake up Barrel someone's outside!"

"Barrel! Wake up you stupid fat lard!" Shock said shaking him madly.

"It's impossible Shock, we will never be able to wake him!"

"Sure we can," she said "all we need is bacon."

"Why bacon?" Lock asked.

"Because its from a pig." She said looking at Barrels bedroom door.

"Do you think he kept that pig we told him not to keep?" shock said still looking at barrels door.

"Probably, but what does all of this have to do with waking him up?"

"You'll see." They walked to his door and what do you know the pig was there. "Ok Lock I want you to take the pig to the kitchen while I look for some bacon in the fridge."

He did what he was told and took the pig to the kitchen. Shock searched for the bacon and guess what, she found bacon!

"I still don't get what this has to do with waking him up?" Lock said.

"Just shut up and go along with what I say." She demanded and started to cook the bacon.

"Yum! This _fresh_ bacon sure smells good! Don't you think Lock?" Shock said.

Lock had to think and ponder for a second but he finally got it.

"OOOHHH! Yah yum. Where did you get it again?"

Shock walked over to Barrel and whispered in his ear.

"Your room Barrel, your piggy is dead."

Barrel suddenly jolted up and ran towards his room slammed the door open, and his piggy was gone.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled falling to his knees. Lock came up behind him with the pig.

"Uh… Barrel."

"Why! Why! Why!" he cried not turning around to see his pig.

"Barrel?"

"WHY!"

"BARREL!"

"What."

"Your pig's right here."

"PIGGY!" he said jumping to his feet.

"Ok happy Barrel you have your pig now get on your feet and help us capture TMT." Shock said. So the three ran to the place where their trap was and…(yes of course they had a trap what kind of stupid professional pranksters would they be if they didn't!) anyway they ran to the trap pulled the rope and a net came up and captured the 3 evildoers.

They ran up to them to find that they had captured teens like themselves. One was a cat girl with long black hair with red streaks that went down to her waist. She wore a red halter-top with black fishnets on her arms. She had her navel pierced and it was a cross bone with skull. Her pants were baggy and black with a chain belt. Her shoes were red and had black laces that said meow on them. The second one was a rag doll. She had long wavy burnet hair with blonde streaks. She wore a tank top with different patches of cloth. Her pants were forest green and baggy. Her shoes were black. The third one was a ghost. He was albino white. He had white hair and white shoes. He had white trench coat with the sleeves cut off. The only thing that was not white was his shirt, pants, and eyes. His eyes were bright green his pants were baggy and black and his shirt was gray.

"Who are you?" Lock asked glaring at them with anger.

"Well if you must know," the cat person said staring back at him "I'm Shriek, that's Eek in the white, and that's Boo over there staring into space. Yah she's physic."

"Could you possibly let us out?" said Eek in a one-tone voice.

"And why would we do that?" Shock said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I said so." He said folding his arms.

"No way!" she yelled. Finally the Boo popped out of her trance. She turned to Eek and whispered, "don't worry Eek we will get out soon. But Shriek is going to have to find her own way out of her own trap."

A/N: well there you go! I hope my second chapter was long enough for you! If it wasn't then I really don't care cause I'm not going to change it! Anyways, sorry to keep you from knowing what happens to Shriek. But you will find out in the next chapter!


	3. the deciving

A/N: sorry its been so long since I have updated, but I have been camping, and my cousin came to town for 2 weeks so I haven't really been on my computer lately. Well first of all, I forgot to tell you that Lock and Shock are dating ok! Well that's all I have to say for now, oh and one more thing…please review!

Shriek sat there in the net crying herself to sleep because her friends had ditched her once again. Boo was able to teleport and Eek could mist threw objects. She tried numerous times to cut herself out but it didn't work. Finally she just gave up and wondered what was going to happen to her next.

The next morning she awoke to find herself no longer in a net but an old dusty room with just a bed and a small window for light.

"Where am I?" she questioned herself looking down at the spiders that crawled along her feat. She didn't care if there were spiders they were her favorite type of bug. She picked one up and started to play with it having it crawl along her hands and fingers one after the other. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Lock with a bowl of snake and spider stew.

"Here," he said putting it on the floor "you can eat this for now until we get more food, damn Barrel ate it all."

Shriek giggled softly at his remark towards Barrel. She had seen him before and had to agree that he was quite chubby.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked turning around before shutting the door.

"Oh…it's uh, Shriek." She said staring at the floor once again.

"Ok well if see you later then I guess." He said shutting the door.

Shriek went over to her stew and started eating she offered some to the spiders but they just ran away. There not cannibals, they don't eat there own kind… well except black widows but that's besides the point. Anyway, Shriek stayed with Lock Shock and Barrel for about 3 months and had grown to them, especially Lock, and she had totally forgotten about Eek and Boo. For those 3 months she felt like she was actually wanted here, even if she was locked in a spare bedroom, but at least it was better than getting treated badly by Eek and Boo.

Lock was sitting on his bed when he decided to go do something with his boring day, so he slipped a shirt on and went to go talk to Shriek, she was very interesting to talk to. He entered the room and found himself dazed when he saw her. He knew him and Shock were in a tight relationship together but he also liked Shriek. He wanted to have her instead of Shock but couldn't because Shock would torture him with pain worse than anything imaginable. (She can't kill him because he's already dead.) But Shriek was a beautiful person and he really hoped that maybe she liked him too.

Shriek saw Lock enter the room and sit on the floor across from the bed she was on. She rose from the bed and went to sit next to him.

"So, what do you want talk about today?" she said as she sat down.

"I don't know, I don't really care either what ever you want to talk about I guess."

"All right, how about… well I can't think of anything, really! I can not think of anything at all! I mean usually I'm always the one who comes up with stuff to say but I can't think of anything now I mean because you know don't you hate it when you try to think of something but you cant think of something so you just keep talking until you have nothing else to ta…" she was interrupted by Lock who was now lip locked with her. She wanted to move away but just didn't feel the urge to. She really liked Lock a lot and was surprised that he kissed her, but she didn't care. She just went along with it. Soon they were lying on the floor. Lock was over her and Shriek was making him come closer. Some how, they made there way to the bed and got in the same position they were before. They were lip locked in a passionate kiss hoping this could go on forever but then some one barged in on them, someone that was hoped not to have seen what they were doing.

"Lock,"

the two looked over to see Shock with an astonished look on her face.

"Shock wait!" he said trying to pull on his shirt as fast as he could, but it was to late Shock was already far away, running from her boyfriend, which she hoped would never happen, with tears streaming down her eyes. She came to a stop when she was at the graveyard. Falling on her knees she started to sob burying her face in her hands.

"Why would he do this!" she whispered to herself.

"I don't know but maybe I can make it better?" a mysterious voice came from behind her. She jolted around to find Eek hovering over her.

"So, do you want me to make it better or not?" he said questioning her. Shock stood up and looked up at him.

"can you take away the pain?" she asked

"I can make you more happier than you ever were with Lock." And with that he grabbed her hand and started to walk back to the tree house.


	4. love is stupid, but we all need it

A/N: well I don't know what to tell you guys this time there's really nothing to say! Oh! Wait I have something! Your probably wondering what TMT stands for, well I'll put it in this chapter ok! Thanks for reading! Please R/R!

Shock was confused of what Eek was doing. Could he really help her with what she had just seen? She would just have to wait.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked basically getting dragged by the ghost.

"You said you wanted to feel better didn't you? Well I'm going to make you feel better." He said with a smirk in his eye. Shock was now nervous and tried to get away.

"Let me go!" she yelled trying to squirm her hand free but Eek's grip was too strong.

"And what if I choose not to let you go?" he said getting face to face with her.

"Please I…I can get over it! Please just let me go!"

"As a vowed member of the Trouble Making Trio I'm afraid that can not be done."

Shock squirmed furiously, screaming for help but no one could hear her.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked starting to cry a little.

"If you think I'm going to rape you then your wrong, I told you I was just going to help you." He said setting her down. Shock now felt retarded and pathetic. Her face was turning bright red.

"So you're not going to…rape me?" she whispered in embarrassment.

"No," he said starting to laugh, "Unless, you want me to?"

Shocks eyes grew wide, "uh…no way! God! Sick! I don't like you that much!" Shock threw her hands over her mouth.

"Did I just hear you say you like me?" he asked raising one eyebrow. Shock shook her head no.

"Are you sure?" he said, "because whatever will make you happy."

"Your acting like you've known me for my whole life! You're not in love with me! You barley even know me!" Shock said standing in front of him with what she thought was power.

"Oh please Shock don't be so frustrated. You know you like me just as much as I like you, why don't you just admit it."

"But I don't! You are my rival Eek! I could never be in love with you!"

"What about Lock? He's now dating his rival."

"Well, Lock's an ass, he's always going to be that way! There's nothing I can do now! There's no way I can get him back. He's with her and I'm alone again."

"Actually," Eek said calming down the conversation "there is one way."

"What?" Shock said turning to look at him.

"Isn't it obvious," he said grabbing her hands gently, "you have to make him jealous."

A/N: ok yah I know this chapter was short but at least the story's good! I hope you liked this chapter! Please R/R!


	5. jealous much?

A/N: hey what is up peoples! I am on a serious sugar high today! First of all, I had like a whole bag of Pixie Sticks, then coffee, then other stuff! Well, anyway, your all probably wondering what happened to Barrel well he's somewhere in the place we call Halloween town…actually he's…well…I don't know where he is, but he is in the next chapter!

"Jealous?" Shock said throwing her hands away from Eeks "why would I do that? That's the most retarded…well actually Barrel is the most retarded thing I have ever seen but that's beside the point! Why would I make Lock jealous!"

"Because its revenge. He shouldn't of had done that he knew you two were in a relationship together but he went and cheated on you anyway."

Shock stared at the ground; she started to cry again and threw her arms around Eek sobbing in his chest.

"It's ok," he said trying to comfort her "like I said you can get him back, if you don't your going to feel horrible for a long time and feel like its your fault."

Shock looked up at him and suddenly got an evil smirk on her face.

"Fine, we'll make him jealous but you have to be the one to help me make him jealous."

"I knew you liked me." He said crossing his arms.

"Well maybe I do, but that doesn't matter. Maybe I lied to get your attention." She said turning her back to him.

"Well whatever." He said putting his arm around her shoulders. Shock looked over at his hand and grabbed it lacing their fingers together. 'Maybe I do like him?' Shock thought to herself. 'Yah, maybe I do'

Lock was staring out his bedroom window staring at Eek and Shock with sadness in his eyes wishing he could take back what he had done.

"It's going to be ok." Said Shriek making Lock jump up form being startled.

"Go away," he said turning his back to her "I don't need you in my room at the moment."

"But I can help you." She said turning him around to face her.

"How?"

"Easy," she said with a devilish grin "make Shock jealous."

Lock looked into her eyes and did the same devilish grin as her.

"All right when do we start?" he said cracking his knuckles as if he wanted to hurt someone.

"Right now." She said grabbing his face and started kissing him.

A/N: jealousy is not the way to solve anything! Do not try to make someone jealous! It will not work! Trust me I have done it many times. Anyway, please read on! Thanks! Oh yah and also R/R! One more thing! I know it's a very short chapter but you know what get over it! You will live without long chapters!


	6. daughter of another blood

A/N: hey guys! Here's chapter 6! Wow, I didn't think I would get this far! A big thanks to my two reviewers riceballallien and jackzragdoll! With out you guys I would have not gotten this far! I wish I had more reviewers though. So tell your friends about my fanfic and tell them how good it is! Thanks a bundle! XP

Lock was enjoying the kissing him and Shriek were doing. Exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, when he heard Barrels pig squeal extremely loud.

"What the hell?" he said and ran into Barrels room to find a very disturbing sight.

"WHAT THE HELL LOCK! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Barrel said trying to hide Boo behind him. Lock was now petrified as Shriek walked in.

"BOO!" She yelled at her friend jumping backwards into Shock and Eek who had just entered the tree house to see why the pig had yelped.

"Barrel…what…how?" Lock managed to sputter out.

"Well," Said Barrel "it all happened when I saw Shock run out of the tree house so I decided to follow her to see what was the matter. I was just about to run up to her in the grave yard when I saw that ghost dude, so I decided to stop and watch what would happen." Barrel stopped and took a deep breath.

"Then I showed up behind him to spy on Eek. We waited there so entirely bored. Until I had one of my dumb ass visions." Boo said interrupting Barrel. Eek looked at her in a mean sort of way.

"You were spying on me?" Eek said staring at her menacingly.

"Well yah I have rights to yah know! Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, I had one of my visions that him and me were going to kiss in about 2 seconds so I told him that we were going to do that, and we did! So here we are!"

Lock and Shock stood there in amazement that Barrel could actually get a girl. And they were even more amazed that he was no longer chubby!

"Barrel!" Shock yelped "your, your hot!"

"Oh you think so?" he said looking down at his body "hey look at that the spell worked!"

"What spell?" Lock and Shock said together.

"The spell that makes you lose weight and helps you gain muscle!" he said flexing his arms.

"And where did you get the spell?" Shock said stepping up closer to him clenching her fists, "you know the only spell book is in my room, were you in my room Barrel?"

"NO!" he yelled stepping away from her, "I-I got it from uh…uh… Sally! Yah that's right Sally!"

"You better have." Shock gave him an evil look and stepped back.

"Well if you don't mind," Barrel said, "this is my room so, GET THE HELL OUT!" everyone scattered at Barrels yell each couple going into a different bedroom.

"Now that we are alone again," Barrel said dipping Boo "how about we take our kissing to a new level?"

"I like the way you think." Boo said and started to passionately kiss Barrel. The two of them traveled to Barrels bed now having Barrel on top of Boo. (Just like Shriek and Lock! What a coincidence! Now remember this story is rated Teen so there will be no naughty stuff… unless you want it to get naughty but you have to review and tell me.) They were passionately kissing when suddenly Jack and Sally entered the room.

"Oh my goodness!" Sally screeched jumping back into the wall.

"Is everyone ok?" Jack said springing into the room.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK MY ROOM IS A PLACE THAT THEY CAN JUST BARGE INTO!" Barrel yelled now standing pushing away the couple out of his room, "JUST BECAUSE MY PIG SQUEALS DOESN'T MEAN THAT SOMEBODY IS IN TROUBLE! NOW STAY OUT OF MY ROOM, AND GIVE MY GIRL FRIEND AND I SOME PRIVACEY! By the way Sally thanks for the spell."

"Your welcome Barrel." Sally said smiling gently and looking over to see whom the girl was. Then,sudenley, out off the blue, Sally started to cry and then sob and then went over to hug Boo.

"Get off of me!" Boo said pushing Sally away. Jack came over next to Sally to see what was the matter, and then, he started to softly cry as well. Barrel stood there wondering what the hell was going on until Jack cleared things up.

"Sally, its her," Jack said hugging his wife "she has her scar on her eye and everything!"

Boo lifted her arm to feel her scar that went across her right eye.

"What are you talking about?" Boo said raising her eyebrows.

"I cant believe its really you," Jack said hugging Boo, "my one and only daughter."


	7. boogies boys say it all!

Lock: Welcome one and all to the…

Barrel pops up and plays little toy trumpet

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: the boogies boys authors note!

Shock: we will be reading letters FROM the author answering any questions that you would have!

Barrel: here is the first letter!

Lock grabs letter from Barrels hand

Lock: I get to read it.

Barrel pouts.

Lock: the author says, sorry I have not been updating I have been on vacation for a week. But here is the update for chapter seven yade, yade, yada. Blah, blah, blah. If I were righting something like this I would put action in it! You know something interesting! Stupid author who the hell is righting this crap! Where's my lawyer!

Shock grabs letter from Locks hand and starts reading.

Shock: also, before Lock got carried away, I have been having writers block and need ideas from my friend. We need to have a sleepover or something so that we can get more ideas.

Shock crumples up the letter and gets another.

Barrel grabs the letter and starts reading.

Barrel: I have to thank all of my reviewers for well…reviewing. Except you are missing one thing, you are not giving my friend any credit at all! She feels so lonely. So start giving her credit.

Barrel rips the letter into quarters

Barrel: HOW COME I GOT THE SHORT LETTER THAT'S FRIKIN' NUTS!

Shock: Barrel get over it.

Barrel pouts again

Lock gets another letter.

Lock: happy Barrel this letter is short too.

Lock clears throat.

Lock: I have changed my mind about flames, you may enter flames just don't right anything disturbing and perverted.

Lock rips letter in half.

Shock looks in the letter thingy

Shock: ok guys there are no more letters.

Barrel and Lock: WHAT!

Barrel: but we still have a page to go.

Lock gets an evil grin on his face.

Lock: I know what we can do.

Barrel: what?

Lock starts to chase Barrel around the room.

Lock: LETS WRESLE!

Shock: you guys are idiots

Barrel: SO! You don't have to rub it in.

Lock hits barrel upside the head

Lock: she was joking you idiot!

Barrel: so does that mean your joking too since you just called me an idiot?

Shock and Lock roll their eyes

Shock: ok guys we did it we made it to our final page!

Barrel: thank you for joining us at…

Lock, Shock, Barrel: the Boogies boys authors note!

THE END! (well not for the story)


	8. From barrels night mare to locks fantesy

"Wait how do you know I'm your daughter?" she demanded answers and she wanted them now!

"Well when you were about a year old," Sally started, "A witch in our town kidnapped you and planned to do gruesome things with you. We had been looking for this witch ever since. We found her 5 years ago and have been searching for you ."

"When we found the witch she told us you were to perfect." Jack started explaining.

"To perfect for what?" Boo asked wide-eyed.

"To perfect to harm, and so she put a spell on you to protect you. She made you psychic so you could always see what was coming. So that you couldn't get hurt."

"What does any of this have to do with my scar?" Boo asked running her hand over her right eye.

"Well," Sally began, " She said she cast the psychic spell to your right eye, and when you have your visions which eye do you see them out of?" Sally asked.

"Oh I know, the left!" Barrel joked trying to lighten the mood. No one paid any attention to his comment.

"The right." Boo answered looking at the ground. "I'm going to need some kind of test!" she exclaimed and arose to her feet.

"I believe you and all but I want to hear it from professionals."

Barrel went wide-eyed.

"You believe them!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air, "you actually believe them! Oh my god! Me too." He had to save himself from Boos glares. Her glares were so powerful, that even the hottest of Salsa Verde Doritos seemed pathetic.

Suddenly, they heard a crash that came from the living room and Lock starting to argue with Eek about Shock and Shriek.

"I am not fucking jealous ok!" Lock screamed throwing objects at Eek having each thing go right threw him.

"Sure you aren't Lock is that why when you and Shriek were making out I heard you yell Shocks name before she ran off? And guess who she bumped into? Well definitely someone better." Eek said calmly.

"SHUT UP! DID YOU GIVE HER THE IDEA TO TRY AND MAKE **_ME_** JEALOUS!"

"Yah, so what if I did. What are you going to do throw something at me again? You know your just going to miss."

"SHUT UP YOU FAG!"

"How can I be a fag if I'm the one making out with your girl friend?"

Jack gasped. "What the hell is going on in this tree house when I'm not around?"

"More than you can imagine dad." Boo said not realizing what she had just referred to jack as dad.

"Did you just call me dad?" Jack asked just barley missing getting impaled by a butchers knife.

Boo bit her bottom lip, "is that ok?"

"It's fantastic." Jack said and the family formed a group hug and in the background you could see Lock fuming with anger. Lock ran to the kitchen and grabbed a meat cleaver. He ran back and started to thwack Eek with it, but of course… it went right threw him.

"What's wrong Lock," Eek started to taunt "Shriek not giving you the pleasures you need? Or is it you that can't give her the pleasure she needs." With this, Shrieks jaw dropped.

"You are such a pervert!" she screamed

"What he couldn't get it up? have you guys even done it yet?"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Lock was now going crazy breaking everything with the meat cleaver. Then all of a sudden, there was a high-pitched squeal and the room went silent. Barrel Looked down and saw that his pigs' head was decapitated from its body. He let out a small choking sound and fell to his knees. He grasped his heart and fell forward passing out cold. Eek had this to say, "dude you-you killed fucking thing dead!"

Lock, now traumatized and wide-eyed, looked at the kitchen tool and turned to Eek furiously "This is not over." He said hastily, "tomorrow same spot except no dead pig."

"Hey what ever floats your boat man."

Lock marched to his room with Shriek fallowing like a duckling.

"Now where were we?" Eek said turning to Shock as he became invisible.

"Uh, we're out of here." Jack and Sally said together as they ran out the door.

"Yah, us-us too." Boo stammered dragging the now foaming at the mouth Barrel.

Shock now looked like she was having a pretend make out fest but you could tell Eek was there on account Shocks skirt slowly went up.

"Eek why don't we take this some where more private?" Shock asked grabbing his hand as he became visible again.

"All right." He said as he brushed her off her feet and traveled to Shocks room.

In Locks room:

"This makes me so pissed off!" he yelled destroying items with the power of the hottest of Salsa Verde Doritos. (I love them so much! That's what I want for my birthday.) He calmed down long enough to hear this come from Barrels room.

"Barrel, Barrel? BARREL! DAMNIT BARREL WAKE UP!"SLAP! This was the only thing lock could hear then he felt a rush to his head and everything went dark. There lying on the cold floor, he started to dream about Shriek and Shock.

In Locks dream:

"_Lock?" shock had barged in on Lock and Shriek and as she did this she ran off with Lock coming up behind her._

"_SHOCK WAIT COME BACK!" he yelled for he getting closer and closer._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU!" she yelled behind her._

"_SHOCK I'M SORRY!" Lock had caught up to her and held her tight._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE LOCK! YOU LOVE HER NOT ME!" she sobbed. _

"_BUT I DO LOVE YOU!" he yelled starting to cry himself._

"_NO YOU DON'T I HATE YOU! GO BE WITH HER I DON'T CARE!"_

"_SHOCK PLEASE!" Lock apologized and came in to kiss her._

"_NO! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" she screamed and punched him in the stomach._

_With that Lock fell to the ground unconscious for a while and feeling gentle arms pick him up and carry him to the tree house._

_He awoke to find shriek at his side nurturing him like a mother does with a child._

"_Shriek?" he managed to say._

"_Oh your awake! Good, here drink this it will make you feel better." She said handing him a cup of purple sparkly liquid._

"_Thanks." He said and drank the potion, "I didn't know you worked with potions." He questioned her. _

"_Yah I've studied them for years."_

_Lock was now wondering how shriek had gotten him so far by carrying him so he asked her._

"_Well I had some help." She smiled and looked out the door into the living room where Barrel and Boo were._

"_Oh I see." Lock said looking in the same direction as Shriek._

"_All right well you better rest, Shock really hit you good!" Shriek giggled._

"_Ok good night." Lock sleepily said._

"_Good night darling." And with that Shriek kissed him on the forehead and he fell asleep._

Reality:

Lock awoke with Shriek at his side holding him tight.

"Shriek?" he questioned her.

"Yah Lock?" Shriek answered getting face to face with him.

"I love you."

A/N: well this chapter was extremely long enough. I hope you liked the ending! For those of you who didn't well you can just go off and read some other story! But review ok! Oh and I don't know if I should keep it Teen or change it to M. review and tell me! Groovy beans! Oh and stay tuned!


	9. The Talk Show of a Lifetime

Eek: ok so the author and her friend are having difficulties of what should happen next.

Boo: so that's were we came along!

Shriek: to help out the author and her friend! So lets get on with this!

The three walk over to author and her friend.

Eek: ok we're here what do we need to do?

Announcer guy: these girls are arguing about what should happen next in loves rivalry.

Eek: well that's easy, I knocked Lock out and now he wants revenge and blah, blah, blah.

Announcer guy: no, well yes he does but that's beside the point.

Shriek: wait, wait, wait… you knocked Lock out?

Eek: duh!

Shriek gets an evil look on her face and plunges at Eek. But, unfortunately, she went right threw him.

Author: that's the thing! I made you do that to Lock but before that she wanted to do something else!

Announcer guy: what might that be?

Friend: where Lock thought Shriek didn't love him anymore!

Author: no offence but shouldn't we agree on these things?

Friend: well you get to write most of it!

Author: yah with your ideas that we both agreed on!

Shriek: you guys have problems, and I would never not love Lock!

Boo: well you guys have to think of something. We can't be at this all night!

Eek: yah, Shock and I have a date in 30 minutes so hurry it up!

Friend: well I guess your right we should agree on these things.

Author: and I don't want to hate you!

Friend and author hug then author turns to Shriek and walks over to her.

Author: when you're done with Lock give him to me ok!

Shriek stands there dumbfounded.

Shriek: ok, that won't happen for a while… actually not at all.

Friend: ok that was a cheesy chapter.

Author: but we had to stop arguing!

Friend: so now that that is over the Trouble Making Trio will read you notes from the author and myself.

Boo: what!

Friend: yah we write it you go along with it!

Boo: but I-I don't want to!

Author: it will only take 5 minutes Boo relax!

Boo rolls her eyes.

Boo: fine whatever.

Author and friend leave.

Boo grabs the first letter.

Boo: this letter is to vampess it says _Barrel is not meant to be retarded he just acts that way to be funny. (Like most people in this world) ok so please read on and review!_

Boo gets an evil look so terrifying even the hottest of… Well you know what I'm going to say about Doritos.

Boo: BARREL IS NOT RETARDED! HE IS MINE! AND IF HE WERE RETARDED I WOULD KNOW!

Boo goes crazy.

Eek grabs another letter.

Eek: ok some one has definitely cracked. I guess I wont mess with Barrel. Anyway this letter says_ hey everyone! I am going to be gone for a week again to visit my other friend so don't expect updates for a while. Please R/R!_

Eek rips letter (you can see Boo going crazy in the background)

Shriek: ok uh next letter.

Shriek looks on both sides of the paper.

Shriek: THERE'S NOTHING WRITEN ON IT! GOD THIS IS BOGUS!

Eek try's to hold Boo down.

Eek: well that's all for today! Thanks for joining! Bye!

Boo: I will get you vampess!

Author pops up with tranquilizer needle.

Author: ok Boo this wont hurt a bit! Oh and Vampess chick, don't be offended by her remarks.

Announcer guy: tune in next time for chapter 10!

THE END (but not for the story!)


	10. the realization

Wahoo! Chapter 10 finally! I can't believe I got this far! I may only have 8 reviews but each one is special! I have to thank vimpess, riceballalien, jackzragdoll13, Gothix, and scarletraindrop. You are all the coolest! Also if you have any ideas for the story do tell! I will do my best to put them in! Well here's chapter 10! Ya!

Shriek sat there with Lock in her arms astonished that he said that. It was the first time anyone had ever said anything like that to her. She started to cry as she responded.

"Lock, I love you too! But what's with the change of heart?" she questioned

"Shriek, I don't want to make Shock jealous anymore! It's childish and pathetic! Besides Shock is falling for Eek. I can tell. So please Shriek lets stop the madness!" Lock told her getting up with troubles and holding the back of his head.

"All right." Shriek said and started to passionately kiss Lock.

The next day, same time, same place, no dead pig:

Lock stood there with the meat cleaver in his clutches staring at Eek.

"Are you ready for this devil boy?" Eek asked cracking his knuckles.

" Yah actually, I am, but first take this it wont be any use to me." Lock handed Eek the Meat cleaver.

" Why are you handing me this I don't need it?" Eek asked with a confused look on his face.

" Eek this is enough! I don't need Shock anymore ok! You can take her and do what you please. Just don't think that I'll get jealous."

Eek stood there his eyes wide open and his jaw hung.

" All right whatever man." And with that he stormed off. Shock fallowed.

Barrel and Boo were spying and couldn't believe what Lock had just done.

" D- did you just see that?" Barrel pointed out. Boo nodded her head and ran over to spy on Eek and Shock.

" What the hell was that all about!" Eek yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"God Eek calm down?" Shock said trying to calm him down.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Shock gave him a mean glare and stalked off angrily.

"DAMNIT!" Eek yelled pounding his fist threw the table. He marched up Lock mumbling to himself.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Eek angrily snapped at his rival.

"What's wrong Eek? Losing your cool for once?" Lock taunted. Eek looked at him menacingly with the power of the hottest of Salsa, you know what, I need a new punch line instead of Salsa Verde Doritos, so if any of you have any ideas review and tell me and I will use all of them!

Friend: yah it is getting kind of old.

Author: yah I know anyway back to the story.

Eek clenched his fist. "SHUTUP!" Eek yelled and punched Lock in the face. Lock fell to the floor unconscious. Eek turned around and floated out the door with a look on his face that could kill even me. And I'm un-killable I have cheated death 3 times in my life.

Friend: me too!

Anyway, he floated away to the graveyard.

When he got there he looked up at Shocks bedroom window. He could hear Barrel playing songs for Boo up in the attic where the boogies boys band equipment was.

_Long ago._

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again._

_We are._

_So far from you._

_Burning on._

_Just like the match you strike to incinerate._

_The lives of everyone you know._

_And what's the worst you take._

_From every heart you break._

_And like the blade you stain._

_Well I've been holding on tonight!_

_(My chemical romance: Helena:)_

Eek was astounded! He didn't think Barrel would love Boo that much to sing to her! He thought about how he snapped at Shock and realized he made a mistake.

"Oh god." He whimpered to himself holding his head in his hand. He leaned against one of the tombs cross-armed thinking of ways to make it up to… his love, he realized he loved her, he really did! He wanted to tell her at that moment but couldn't bare to think of what Shock would say to him. He started to cry into his arms and thought to himself 'what the hell! I've never cried before not even in my before life. It feels weird like my hearts being shattered into pieces. Why do I love her any way? Is it the way she loves me or… I don't know. I guess I just do.)

As he leaned along the grave. Suddenly he got an idea. He ran into the kitchen and started to look threw cookbooks for cuisine recipes.

The next day Eek started to cook (which he can not possibly conquer at all) when the cat-howling doorbell rang.

"Yah?" Eek answered the door leaving the cooking in the kitchen, which probably wasn't a very good idea.

A nerdy corpse was at the door. He had so many zits his whole face looked like some sort of rocky surface.

"Telegram for Mr. Eek uh no last name." Said the squeaky voiced nerdy nerd.

"Dude no one says telegram anymore." Eek said chuckling.

"Oh ok sorry well here, sign please." Said the nerdy corpse shoving the clipboard up to Eek. He signed and took the blood red envelope and started reading. The letter said:

You better stay away from Shock, or I'll slit her body, and I will do it all in front of you. I will record her screams and play them over and over until it burns into your mind.

Eek cocked his eyes, "yah right, its just a stupid prank." He told himself. He tore it up and threw it away. He started to cook again. He could hear Barrel and Boo running around the house Barrel trying to tickle her but failing.

"Say oink Boo! Please come on!"

" No Barrel I am not saying oink!"

"Haha! You said oink!"

"Damnit!"

Eek chuckled to himself and continued his failed attempts to cook.

Shock snuck in to see what he was doing. She disguised her voice to sound a bit like Barrel.

"What are you doing?" Shock asked.

"go away Barrel! I'm trying to cook a romantic diner for Shock and I!" he said not seeing who it really was.

"For me!" she said in her normal voice. Eek turned around.

"Aw man!" he groaned.

"honey, no offence, but your cooking is awful."

Eek looked to the ground. "Yah I know." so he gave up and started to clean which he also sucked at.

That night:

"That was way better than my cooking." Eek said looking at his food free plate.

"Yah it was." shock agreed. They had solved all of their problems over dinner and was soon to make up even more.

"Well that was a nice dinner." Shock said, "I'm off to bed now."

Eek grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"you don't think the night is over do you?" he said as he started to passionately kiss her.

About 30 seconds later they found themselves in Shocks room, on the bed, under the sheets, clothe less."

A/N: will it be naughty? Or will it be a naked make out fest? Find out in chapter 11!

Friend: yah naked, 11, yah.

Author: umm, yah she's hung over from the sugar high we had about an hour ago. But I'm still on the edge. Please R/R!


	11. reincarnation

Shock woke up to find Eek at her side. She got out of bed and looked on the ground where she saw 5 empty wine bottles lying there.

"Damn hangover." She mumbled realizing that her head burned like the fiery pits of hell. Then she realized that she was stark naked.

"Oh god no." she begged her eyes getting wide. She ran over to Eek and saw that he was naked as well.

"Aw hell no!" Shock yelled starting to cry a little. And she quickly got dressed into a lavender halter-top and a black skirt. She didn't care about how her hair looked that morning; she had bigger things on her mind.

She went down stairs to see Lock, Shriek, Barrel, and Boo. They looked at her like something had chewed her up and spit her back out.

"What?" she barked at them. "I slept in ok."

Barrel started to laugh but Shock grabbed his shirt and rose him off the ground. "Don't you dare." She warned him and set him back down to his chair. Barrel shut his mouth.

"Are you ok Shock?" Lock asked.

"Yes I'm fine! I told you I woke up late ok!"

"O-ok." Lock murmured. Shock started off to her room again. She bumped in to Eek on the way. They looked at each other and just walked the opposite ways to embarrassed to talk about what happened.

The doorbell rang and Eek answered it.

"Telegram for Mr. Eek… uh … no last name." Said the squeaky voiced nerd from the day before.

"Dude, what did I tell you no one says Telegram anymore." He said grabbing the letter.

"Oh right, sorry." He apologized, "sign here please." Eek did so and walked off with a blood red envelope. He opened it and read what it said.

_**I told you to stay away from her, now she will pay the price that you caused her. **_

_**7months from now. **_

_**1200.**_

"Stupid retarded prank." Eek said but as he read it over again he kept thinking what 7 months and 1200 meant.

"Whatever." He said and threw the letter away like he did the last one.

He went to the kitchen to have breakfast there was only one thing and that was some hot green goop. It kind of looked like oatmeal just green. Eek took a spoon full of the stuff and put it in his mouth. He didn't care how hot it was, he couldn't feel the heat anyway he was a ghost so he can't feel it anyway. But this time there was something different; he felt a burning sensation in his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Eek yelled spiting out the green goop.

"What?" Shriek asked getting startled by him.

"It-it was h-hot!" he managed to say.

"How could that be? You're a ghost, you can't feel anything." Boo said as she entered the kitchen.

"I don't know?" he questioned. But then he remembered reading something when he was human:

Ghosts have no feeling what so ever. But when it comes a time, they will start to feel, be less serious and actually love. But of course the process of reincarnation is extremely long it can take up to 7 months.

Eeks eyes widened. "Oh god." He breathed heavily. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." He rested his head on his hands.

"What is it Eek?" Shriek asked coming up behind him.

"Shriek, oh god, I-I I'm going to be reincarnated."

A/N: ok yah, yah, yah I know short chapter. And for those of you who don't know what reincarnation means, it's when spirits come back to earth as humans ok! Look it up!


	12. evil nightmares

"Oh my god, are you sure?" Shriek asked making sure what he said was true.

"I'm positive, when I was human I read this book on reincarnation. I've just started the first symptoms."

"Well, how long does it take?" Shriek asked her friend.

"Up to 7 months." Eek answered, "This can't be happening, no not here, not now, not at all. I finally find someone that I _love_ and it's all going away."

"Are you going to tell Shock?" she asked. Eek looked at her with tears coming up from behind his eyes.

"No don't s-she couldn't take it."

"All right." But it wouldn't be a secret. Shock was standing in a corner listening to what Eek was saying.

"No." she said and ran out the door tears streaming behind her.

"No, no, NO!" Shock screamed as she dashed away to the graveyard. Eek caught a glimpse of her rushing out the door and he fallowed, as he turned invisible.

"Why!" she sobbed into her knees, "I love him to much please don't take him away from me! Please!"

Eek started to cry to. The emotions were coming back to him first anger then sadness. He was trying to hold it back ' no don't cry!' he thought to himself but he couldn't help it. He sobbed into his arms clenching his fists at his anger. He came up behind Shock and put his arm around her.

"It's ok," he said "it hasn't happened yet, not for a while."

Shock looked at the direction of his voice and he came visible again.

"Eek please don't leave me! I cant bare to not have you here with me!" Shock pleaded.

Eek looked her in the eye and started to kiss her. 'This is the only good thing about being reincarnated' he thought ' feeling the warmth of Shocks love.'

"Shock," Eek interrupted

"Yah?" she answered

"I love you." And he started to kiss her again.

Days went on and soon those days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months. After 7 months Shock had gained "weight" and had gotten plumper everyday. Eek had gotten used to all his emotions and feelings. He felt happy angry and frightened and any other emotion you could think of.

Shock was napping. She was 7 months pregnant and everyone knew it. Eek was the only that Shock thought who really cared. As she slept she felt as though some one had picked her up and ran out into the cold winter grounds of Halloween town.

She had wakened to find herself in a dungeon type place. It looked vainly familiar but she couldn't find out where she was.

"Where am I?" she moaned realizing that there was a sharp blood rushing pain that came from her stomach. She tried to hold the pain back with her hands but her arms and legs were tied up. She looked over to find a tall shadowy figure holding a half developed fetus in a jar.

"why your right under your home." Said the figure.

"who are you?" Shock asked holding back the tears. The shadowy figure walked up to her face to face.

" Your worst nightmare." Jack stood there before her, laughing evilly.


	13. blood of the reincarnation

"Jack!" Shock yelled wide-eyed.

"Yes its me Shock." Jack said with an evil glimpse in his eyes.

"But how? How'd you get me here with out anyone noticing?" she wondered.

"The pipes that lead to yours and Locks and Barrels rooms." Suddenly jacks eye sockets glowed red.

"Get him out of me!" jack moaned in agony pounding his head on the brick wall. His eyes glowed again.

"No, I stay." Said a dark voice from behind Jacks' voice. Shock screamed, she knew that everyone else could hear her from upstairs threw the pipes.

"SHUTUP!" ordered the dark voice from Jack as he smacked her across the face with his bony hand. Jack could hear people sliding down the pipes as the other five came down.

When they got there they were astonished at what they saw.

"Dad?" Boo cried. Jacks eyes glowed again.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" he yelled and curled up onto the floor. The five just stood there watching Jack shake madly. Eek ran over to Shock and saw that her stomach had been cut open and sewn shut.

"Oh my god." Eek said as he sobbed next to Shock. "No, please, no, not my baby."

Lock looked over at Shock and then at Jack.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" Lock yelled as he kicked Jack having him fly across the floor.

"Not…me…help… get him out!" Jacks eyes lit up once again.

"You little ass, Lock. Well then again you were always the strong vulnerable one." Said the dark voice and picked Lock up from his neck. Lock gasped for air, trying to push himself away from Jack.

"Lock!" Shriek screamed and ran at Jack who mentally threw her to the wall. She passed out.

"If you want him to live, all you have to do is…" his eyes glowed once more.

"GET OUT!" Jack ordered dropping Lock to the ground. Lock gasped for air chocking and coughing and with that he passed out cold.

Barrel and Boo were the only ones who could fight off Jack now.

"Boo." Barrel started.

"Yah?" she answered.

"If this is the end I just want you to know I love you."

She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"It wont be the end," she smiled, "not with you here with me."

They stared Jack in the eye as he came closer to them.

"Dad stop!" Boo yelled pushing Jack away. He rose up his arm, his hand pointed at them. Suddenly, fire shot out of his hand and at the couple. Boo held on to Barrel tight and he did the same. But what they thought would hurt, didn't even leave a mark. The fire went around them instead of threw them.

"Well that was unexpected." Barrel said shakily.

"Dad stop!" Boo cried running up to her dad and hugging him. Tears were streaming down her face. Once again his eyes glowed, but this time along with his body.

"Boo, I'm sorry, it wasn't me. I wasn't… I'm sorry." Jack hugged his daughter.

"Eek please don't leave me!" Shock sobbed as her love started to disappear. Light shown threw his chest. He screamed in agony.

"Shock one last kiss before I'm gone." Eek asked. So she did so. And with every moment he was disappearing, from the feet up.

"Shock I love you." Were the last things he said before his face lit up and he was completely gone. Shock sobbed into her hands that Eek had untied. She didn't want to be dead anymore she wanted to be alive with Eek. So she looked around and saw a sharp bladed knife at her side. Barrel looked over and saw that she was raising it up to her chest.

"SHOCK NO!" Barrel yelled as he ran towards her. He grabbed the knife and started to play tug-a-war with Shock.

"Shock no he wouldn't want this." Barrel said trying to calm her down.

"I don't care Barrel! I need him!"

"But you got me and Lock! Please Shock don't leave us! Please!"

But Shock lashed the knife out of his hand and stabbed it into herself. Leaving everything behind.

A/N: oh my god! Twistable! If you're wondering who was taking over Jacks body, take a wild guess. If you can't figure it out… you'll have to wait until chapter 14! By the way I am sorry if it was a short chapter but they might get longer.


	14. Return of?

A/N: sorry I have not updated, I have been sucked into the power of neopets! Muahaha! Ok I am done now… enjoy chapter 14. Oh yah please R/R!

Lock woke up next to a puddle of blood that had traveled from Shocks chest to the floor.

"What the hell?" he asked himself staring at Shock and trying to walk over to her. "Oh my god. Barrel what happened?" he grabbed her hand and felt that it was ice cold.

"She killed herself Lock, she couldn't bare to not be with Eek." Barrel whispered sorely staring at shocks cold blue face. Lock looked at her trying not to cry but he couldn't keep it in he cried at the death of his friend who he had known for so long. Barrel cried along to.

"Why did this have to happen Barrel, not Shock anyone but her." Lock felt a force at his heart from his emotions.

"DAMN PLEASE LET ME STILL BE UNCONCIOUS!" he yelled beating his head with his fist.

"PLEASE!" Lock yelled one last instant. Barrel came and comforted his friend.

"It will be ok." Barrel assumed, "I hope."

Boo was hugging her dad.

"Daddy what happened to you?" she asked her father. Jack let go of his daughter and turned away.

"You wouldn't know him." Jack started. Lock and Barrel were now all ears. "His name is Oogie Bogie. He wanted revenge so he got into my body and controlled me to do that to Shock. I am so sorry. You know I would never do that."

"Sure you wouldn't Jack how can anyone trust you after what you did." Said a ghostly voice out of nowhere.

"It can't be." Barrel assumed himself, "is it really you Oogie?"

"Yes Barrel it is me. And you have definitely grown up! I must say, I am surprised you are no longer fat. To bad poor innocent Shock had to go off and kill herself. Oh well there are still two more beautiful girls right before me." Jack went flying across the room and got chained to a wall.

"Oogie let me down!" Jack ordered.

"Why? With you up there I can do what I please." Oogie appeared just then. He was just the same. Old looking and full of bugs. He looked over to Shriek who was out cold and speed towards her. Lock saw what he was doing and beat him to her.

"Stay away from her." He growled.

"Lock, Lock, Lock when are you ever going to learn? You might be the toughest out of the bunch, but no one can ever beat me." Oogies eyes glowed red with fury as he picked Lock up by his neck once again.

"L-L-Let G-Go!" he stammered and suddenly his eyes turned bright red and he started burning Oogie with every second he held him.

"AAHHGG!" Oogie let go shaking his hand to try and cool it off. Lock fell to the ground with a great THUD! As the floor around him started to heat up and cool down.

"Wow." Barrel said looking at Lock who turned to Shriek.

Oogie gave up on Shriek and turned to Boo who was cowering away.

"S-Stay away from me." She stuttered. Oogie grabbed her arm and dragged her to the ground.

"B-Barrel!" she cried out as Oogie cornered her. Barrel saw what he was doing and grabbed the knife that was in Shocks chest. He jumped on Oogies back and went wild. He stabbed Oogie time and time again until he was all shreds.

"You might have been my father figure long ago, but don't you ever touch her. Ever." The stare in Barrels eyes were powerful if looks could kill Oogie would have had been dead that instant. But all he did was loose his bugs like last time. None of them burned they just ran off and hid in the crevasses of the walls.

"Barrel! I love you!" Boo started kissing him and thanking him. Barrel was enjoying this when he realized that the knife that was in Shocks chest was now in his hand. He looked down at it.

"I-I, it Shock knife thingy." And with that Barrel fainted.

A/N: well if you all think that is the end you are far from right. Well there is still much, much, much more. So you will have to read on to find out! Please R/R!


	15. another note thingy

BARREL: ok so we're doing another one of these things because some people are just getting totally confused!

LOCK: yah, so Barrel, Shriek, Boo and I are going to do another one of these things.

BOO: ok people pay attention! A lot of you are confused about what my dad did; well he was possessed by Oogie. Well for just a little while. No one knows why Oogie did that to Shock well I don't at least.

(Author pops up.)

AUTHOR: hello my fans!

FANS: hi.

AUTHOR: ok you four I can take it from here, besides, it is my story! Ok anyways so Jack was possessed by Oogie, for those of you who do not know what possessed means it means that evil spirits take over your body. Ok so that's what Oogie did to Jack, Oogie wanted Jack to do something horrible so he made Jack rip Shock open and take out her baby. I don't know why ok! It just seemed like good drama! Ok god! Sorry I'm done now. Ok so then Jack got Oogie out of him because only love could defeat him. And when Jacks daughter hugged him it was enough love to get him out. That's also why Barrel and Boo didn't get burned! Yah and then Oogie came back as not a spirit but like he was before Jack defeated him in the movie. So he tried to rape Shriek and Boo but like I said love defeats him! That's why Lock burned Oogie. He was using defense for Shriek! Ok get it now! Goodness! That's also why Barrel went crazy and destroyed Oogie! Muahaha! Go Barrel! Ok well I have to go now! These four can take over for the remainder of the page ok! Good luck! (Walks over to Lock and starts to make out.) And I will see you later.

Lock looks dazed and scared at the same time.

SHRIEK: keep your hands off him damnit he's mine!

AUTHOR: I am the master creator! I created you Boo and Eek I can take you away just as easy!

Shriek stops.

SHRIEK: so then what did Eek do to you?

AUTHOR: you don't want to know. (Walks away.)

Barrel and Boo are just sitting there kissing away. Ignoring everything.

LOCK: ok so we have the remainder of the page what should we do?

SHRIEK: hell I don't know! Lets do what there doing I guess.

LOCK: ok

The two start to make out but then suddenly, the author comes back and takes Lock away.

AUTHOR: he is mine damnit!

Shriek pouts.

Author feels sorry.

AUTHOR: fine you know what, you can have him besides I have his brothers which are in my other story.

Shriek is now happy.

Barrel and Boo stop.

BARREL: guys the page is almost done now what should we do?

BOO: I have no clue what so ever.

LOCK: me neither.

SHRIEK: well we have to think of something!

BARREL: no we don't we just finished the page!


	16. the plan

A/N: OH YAH! THE 6TH CHAPTER IS HERE! Well plus 10… SO THAT'S THE 16TH! JUST FOUR MORE AND IT WILL BE 20! I AM SO EXCITED!

And with that there were four left. Lock, Shriek, Barrel, and Boo. All wanting their friends to come home. To be back with them.

"I miss Shock." Barrel said holding his head in his hands.

"I miss Eek." Boo said little tears forming in her eyes.

"We miss them both you guys." Shriek said, "We all really want them back here. But it won't happen. Not unless…" her eyes got wide as she suddenly, she ran to Shocks room and started to look for spell books any spell books.

" They were the frosting on the cake." Barrel said glumly as Shriek ran back in with tons of spell books and so forth. She threw them down on the table and started to read. After about an hour or so, she had had it.

"I KNEW IT!" she yelled so that everyone could hear her.

"Knew what?" Lock asked her turning his head from the TV.

"Ok listen up," she commanded the other three. " It says here that if a human dies they end up in one of the holiday towns that they had lived in before. So if Shock and Eek die in the human world, they will return here!" the room went silent.

"Really?" Barrel asked her "so all we have to do is kill them right!"

"Uh not exactly Barrel. Only a human can kill a human…. God dumb ass."

"well can we turn into humans?"

Shriek smacked his head. "you are really stupid you know that."

"yes I am aware. But did you have to smack me?"

A/N: hold on hungry…… eats ramen…… I'll be back in like 13 minutes ok peoples! So hold on! WEEE!(13 mins later…) I am refreshed.

" Yes I did cuz you are, anyways, there's a potion that can bring us to life for…hold on…potion…ya…spider eyes… newt tail…aha, affects! Turns any of the fortunate, or unfortunate drinkers into a human for 6 hours, 6 minutes, and 6 seconds!"

"Wait what's up with the whole 666 thing, I mean I know it's the sign of the devil and all, but why?" Boo questioned.

" Well I mean, its hard to explain, it goes way back through the family tree, with my great, great, great, great…you know what it all started with Satan." Lock explained, although confused himself.

" So all we have to do is," Barrel looks over at the spell book, " Wait 2 months for the potion to get done!"

" You stupid fucking idiot! By then they would probably have a life!" Shriek shrieked, wait, I mean yelled.

" Can I say something, please?" Boo said breaking from some stupid vision of Barrel getting another piggy for x-mas.

ALL: What!

" Well, we don't need a stupid potion to look human." She pointed out.

" Ya but we need to **_be _**human to kill them, if we even try it will backfire and well just end up, non-existent!" Shriek said frustrated.

" Wait what?" Barrel asked.

" All right say someone is killed in H. town, Shock for example, they go to the human world, and if they manage to get themselves killed in the human world they come back to H. town. But if say you barrel tried to go to the human world and kill Shock without taking human potion, it would backfire, and if someone from H. town dies in the wrong world, they don't just go back home, they sorta stop existing." Boo said, talking to Barrel as if he were a 3 year old.

" How do you girls know this?" Lock asked feeling stupid.

" Ok anyway, I can use my powers to transform everyone, it'll last as long as I want, so we will have plenty of time to make friends in the mob or gangs. And we'll do favors and our return will be that they kill them for us. Its as easy as that." Boo finally said. Everyone was relieved that they had a plan to get their friends back!

"So when do we do this transformation?" Lock asked.

"Right now." And with that her eyes glowed blue and their shape was changed.


	17. The Transformation

A/N: wake up my fans, the transformation has you.

The four stared around their new surroundings. Apparently Boo had teleported them to the human world. At first they didn't recognize each other and then they all realized what had happened. They were now in the human world and would have to accept it until their friends were back.

"holly shit." Is all Lock had to say as he looked at his new transformed body. He had no tail no horns… he felt completely naked. Instead he wore a devils hockey jersey and baggy blue jeans barley held up by a belt. His hair still red and spiked at the front.

Barrel finally had normal feet and he was no longer blue. His hair was now black and long enough to head bang if he wanted to for his new skater look. And no he was not fat. Skater boys now wear girl pants… so if he were fat it would kind of scare me. Ewe mental image. So he looked skater now. Shriek had an emo person look. She wore a black tank top that had 3 rips in the front and underneath were fishnets. She had on eyeliner that started black and blended to red. She had a lot of ear piercings and an eyebrow piercing, she already had a navel piercing. She had on tight black jeans and 2 belts, her nails and hair were black, and she had on black and white converse. Boo had Blonde hair with pink streaks and she had on a short, really short, blue shirt with a heart on it, she also had tight light blue jeans on with a princess purse. She had peppermint gum stuffed in her purse and in her mouth. She also had pink sparkles along with the black eyeliner. Pink etnies, and lots of pink jelly bracelets.

"Ok you guys we have to act like we don't know each other so every night meet at the circle of seasons and we will discuss what happened and what should happen you got that?" Boo ordered everyone.

"Ok so what am I suppose to be?" Lock asked as if his costume for Halloween had changed.

"Lock you are a Jock. I have hypnotized your new hockey coach to thinking that you are on the team.

"What about me?" Barrel asked.

"You are a County skater, I have your coached hypnotized too."

"What do I skate?"

"Skate boards. But remember you guys. No one on your team knows you, so you're basically new to the teams ok."

"Got it!"

"Shriek your new name is Sabrina ok."

"Ok. But why are our names changed?" Shriek asked.

"Because Boo and Shriek are kind of weird names for the human world." She told her.

"Oh."

"And Lock and Shriek, if you to want to be together through this little story, you have to say your fathers are business partners and that you travel together all the time. Ok?"

"Got it!" they answered.

"Barrel me and you are together too… because our moms are room mates."

"Okeydoke."

And with that everyone started their human lives as new kids at the school, then they all met at the circle of seasons, and considered themselves the same as everyone else.

Shock was sitting alone on a school bench with no friends. They would make fun of her name and she thought that was the reason for he constant stomachaches. It was because she was alone.

"Hey." Said one of the four new kids. Shock was frozen and she had nothing to say. This new boy was on the Hockey team and had the most gorgeous green eyes.

"Uh-uh hi." She stammered.

"Hey," he said again "you looked a little depressed so I came over to try and cheer you up." He said in a kind voice.

"Umm thanks." She said looking down out of distraction.

"So what's your name?" he asked her sitting next to her on the bench.

"Its shock. You?" she said.

"Lock." He answered back. Then he saw Shriek looking strait at him. He stood up and started walking away.

"Wait where are you going!" Shock asked.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. There are things I have to do. And people to see. I'm sorry." And with that he walked over to Shriek and started to walk away with his arm around her waist. Shock started to walk home crying. When she stepped inside her house her mother was of course getting drunk so she went to her room and just sobbed into her pillow.

"Why! Why am I always chosen last! I hate my life! I might as well kill my self!" she sobbed.

"Don't do that." Said a mysterious voice from her window. She jumped up a little from being frightened. And then realized it was Lock sitting on a branch from the tree next to her bedroom window.

"Why shouldn't I! I have no friends! I have barely a mother! And my father doesn't even exist anymore! You just moved here! How do you already have a girlfriend when I don't even have friends!"

"Me and her have been dating for a while. Her dad and mine are business partners so me and her move around a lot together." Lock lied.

"Its still not fair." Shock pouted. Then stared at Lock. "So what's her name?" she asked.

"Sabrina." Lock answered making up a good name that matched Shrieks.

"Hmm well that's a pretty name." Shock commented.

"Yah it is." Yah it's beautiful I think. The sun started to set and Lock remembered that he had to meet everyone at the circle of seasons.

" I'm so sorry but I have a hockey meet tonight so I have to go or I'll be late!" he said as he started climbing down the tree.

" Well cant I come with you?" Shock asked.

"I'm sorry," Lock apologized, "but it's a private meet. No fans. I'm sorry. Goodbye I'll see you tomorrow ok!"

"O-ok." She answered, "Bye."

So Lock left to go meet the rest of his friends. When he got there he was the last person.

"Where were you!" Boo asked him furiously.

"Sorry I found Shock. So I was at her house." He told them. Shriek looked at him menacingly.

"I didn't do anything. I just said that our dads were business partners and that's why we were together." Lock told them.

"oh ok!" Shriek said relieved and started making out with her boyfriend.

"YOU GUYS THIS IS SERIOUS!" Boo stated.

"We are being serious Boo were being serious about this." And he started kissing his girlfriend again.

"fine! Well tomorrow we have to make friends and do favors! Then, like I said, in return they will kill Shock and Eek for us! So tomorrow were making friends you got that!" Boo ordered.

"ok, ok we get it!" Lock said. "Jeez take a chill pill!"

and with that they made plans to start the new day.

A/N: OMG! I am so happy we got to the… what is it now? Oh! 17th chapter! Count down with me people! We are getting to 20 ok! Yay! Wahoo! Ok yah totally I'm happy but its like 3:50 in the morning so I'm going to sleep nighty night!


	18. NEW INFO 3 years later

Hey fans! I have some news for all of you!

Loves Rivalry is……

GOING TO BE RE-WRITTIN!

yay!

so if anybody has any ideas for what I should put in, please tell! I'd love to hear your input!

it's been about 3 years since I've updated this story and it's one of my favorites, so I'm going to rewrite it.

stay tuned for a new one!


End file.
